


A Hot Summers Day

by AnonymousMofe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMofe/pseuds/AnonymousMofe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple summer day where Marinette and Alya go check out the new mall around the bend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Summers Day

Today was a day of peace and prosperity in France as Marinette waved bye to her family, a buttered croissant in hand, as she exited the store and met up with Alya. "Bonjour, Alya. We're going to that new mall around the bend, correct?" Alya smirked like she knew something Marinette didn't. "Correct! And boy, do I have a story for you! I saw Ladybug yesterday! She came up to me and talked with me!" Marinette smiled. "Oh really? During that Akuma attack of the Professor, right? What did she say?" "She said she checks my Ladyblog everyday!" Alya gushed. "She's surprised about how determined I am and told me to keep trying hard, even if I can't find out her identity!"

Marinette giggled. "Well then, looks like she's pretty confident." _Even though I can barely lie through my teeth to Alya, at least she hasn't figured out I am Ladybug_. They turned the corner as the mall was across the street and so was two familiar faces. "Alya…." "Whaaaat? You can't hide from him forever, girl. So Nino and I decided to have a double date." Alya stuck her tongue out at Marinette as Marinette blushed. "A….A double date?! Alya I-I can't do this! Adrien doesn't even barely talk to me, much less **know** me!" Alya nudges her. "That's cause your always stuttering, girl. Come on, here's your chance!"

Adrien saw the girls round the corner as he looked at Nino. "Marinette? Really?" Nino grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Come on, man. You two at least gotta talk." Adrien looked back over as the girls seemed to be bickering, a smirk on Alya's face and Marinette red to the ears. Since today was pretty hot for a summer, Marinette was sporting a white faded black crop top and pink shorts with her signature tennis shoes.

Alya was wearing jean shorts with a purple t-shirt but that didn't catch Adrien's attention at all. His eyes kept drifting over to Marinette as she stood there, lecturing Alya about not telling her about today, probably. Marinette's hair was in braided pigtails as her hair brushed against her shoulders. Marinette always seemed petite, wearing full-cover clothes and all, but her muscles say differently. As the girls finally walked over, Alya noticed Adrien looking over ever so often and got close to him. "Surprised, huh? Yeah, that girl has some muscle."

Marinette seemed to have heard this as she blushed darker and gave Alya a threatening glance. Her demeanor shifted as she stared down at the ground and flicked her eyes ever so slightly to Adrien. "H-Hey, Adrien….Nino." Nino grinned, his headphones dangling around his neck as he wore dark green shorts and a black white t-shirt and Adrien wore knee-length jeans and his white button-up. "So, shall we go?" Nino suggested, taking hold of Alya's hand and walking inside, leaving the two awkward people outside. "A-ah, Adrien, we'll lose them if we do-don't follow."

"Too late." Adrien said, as he looked across the crowds in the mall but Nino and Alya were nowhere to be found. _Probably in a supply closet somewhere making out._ He scratched his head, _what to do…_ He looked back to Marinette and was caught off guard again as she was in a hand on the hip, slightly leaning pose with her fingers tapping against her lips. "Alya, your **so** gonna get it." She mumbled, frowning. Adrien turned away, blushing. _What was that?! Why is she so….attractive?!_ Marinette tapped Adrien's shoulder, leading his attention away from his thoughts. "W-Well, we should at least do something while we're here….Going home would be a waste." She smiled nervously.

"It would indeed be a _catastrophe_ if we just sulked on home." He grinned, losing himself momentarily. Marinette looked at him oddly. His puns are bad, just like Chat Noir's…Odd, he doesn't really make jokes. Adrien snapped to reality. _Crap! I just made a cat pun, didn't I?! Adrien, why are you so stupid?!_ "Well, you have got to be kitten me. Adrien making puns?" Marinette asked, a smile spreading across her face. Adrien looked at Marinette, wide-eyed. She didn't react like most people did.

"Well…….uh….h-hey, I hear they have good ice cream in this new mall of theirs…L-let's go check it out?" Marinette said, quickly changing the subject. She never was good at bad puns, nor really liked them. But she thought the tension would ease up a bit by doing that. He nodded, back to himself. "Sure."

\---------

They had grabbed some ice cream and had sat on the benches out by the park. Adrien having mint chocolate ice cream and Marinette having strawberry. She licked at the dribbles of ice cream falling down the cone as Adrien kept glancing at her. Her waist seemed slightly tanned and her legs and arms were finely darkened from the summer's sun and the bakery. She seemed to have a minor sunburn on her face but didn't mind it at all as she continued licking the melting ice cream, some sliding down her chin and dripping onto her chest. "I-Is it good?" Adrien was the one to stutter this time, trying to avoid looking at where the melted ice cream went down her crop top.

She nodded, smiling. Her cerulean blue eyes gazed at him as he finished off his cone. "Hungry, are we?" she smirked, as he nodded. "Of course, a cat can never have too much to eat, mademoiselle." She cocked her head. Cat? Mademoiselle? Adrien's eyes widened as he slapped his leg, which made Marinette jump. _I forgot!! I became too comfortable around her and she reminds me….reminds me of….My Lady…._ He stared at Marinette. He never really got to look at her this close before. Her legs stretched out, leaned back and stomach showing, she was actually very beautiful. Her hair seemed like it'd be soft and fuzzy, and her lips were plump from the cold touch of ice cream.

He noticed she was wearing this little black earrings that were simple and just hung there. Could she be a fan of Ladybug? Is that why she seems so familiar but different in a way? As if he could picture her face a million times, like his Lady, but there was a difference in their personalities. Ladybug was confident, and graceful like a swan. Marinette was gentle and shy like a mouse. Maybe she idolizes her that way?

"Hey Marinette. Are you a fan of Ladybug?" She perked up immediately from her relaxed demeanor and looked at him with a cautious glance. "N-No, not really….I'm glad she saves the town and all but I'm not really a fan, per se." She wondered why he was asking her this. "Well then, are you a fan of Chat Noir?" She shrugs. "I'm about the same with Chat Noir, but he's a bit overconfident and quite the player." "You sound like you know him." She puts her hands up. "No, no no! Not at all. If I did, I'd probably get agitated with all his bad puns."

Adrien was confused. She knew that Chat Noir makes bad puns all the time, but he usually says them around nobody but Ladybug. Plus she speaks a little too familiar about his superhero self, like she knows more than she lets on. "Do you like either of them?" She asked suddenly. He nodded. "Ladybug is so….. Miraculous, and Chat Noir seems like a cool guy." He said, grinning to himself. Marinette blushed. He thought Ladybug was miraculous? That's very helpful to know, maybe she'll visit him and talk with him later.

Birds flew past them as Marinette looked up, the wind gushing past and her hair getting in her eyes. Adrien took this as a chance and brought her close. _What am I doing?! My Lady, I can't help it….._ He brought her face to look at his and inched a little closer, her eyes widening and blush appearing across her entire face.

His lips softly touched Marinette's as Marinette drowned in thrill and confusion. _I might be in love with another mademoiselle._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-work. Hope you liked it~


End file.
